When forming a carrier directly on a semiconductor chip at the wafer level, the semiconductor chip can be encapsulated with a potting compound, thereby forming a component including the semiconductor chip and the cured potting compound as a housing. However, great technical complexity and thus high production costs are required when producing through contacts for the electrical contacting of the component through the carrier.